


I Won't Bury You

by valix33



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Buck and Bobby fighting?, i think the fuck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valix33/pseuds/valix33
Summary: Bobby goes over to Buck's apartment and they finally have a heart to heart.Alternate ending to 3x04 because I really don't like the direction they're going with Buck right now. Not so much Team Bobby or Buck as much as Team I Want The Crew to Help Buck Deal with His Sadness and I Want Buck to Grow Up and Stop Lashing Out.





	I Won't Bury You

Buck had been in the lawyer’s office, angry and hurt and ready to move forward with the lawsuit. He had to get back on the team somehow, he just had to. But before he could do anything, he’d gotten a text from Bobby. Can we talk later, face to face? Part of him wanted to just chuck the phone away from him, but he couldn’t help that he loved the man like family and had to hear him out first. So several hours later, he paced back and forth in his apartment, waiting for Bobby to show up. He still jumped when he heard the knock, hesitating a moment in spite of himself before he walked to the door and opened it.

“Hey Buck,” Bobby said, the both of them clearly uncomfortable. Buck kept his eyes down to avoid looking directly at Bobby, but stepped aside to let him in.

“Come in,” he mumbled. He was semi-aware that he was pouting, but didn’t care.

“Thanks for agreeing to hear me out,” Bobby said as he walked into the apartment. Bobby was careful to change out of his firefighter uniform before coming to see Buck, he knew how hard it was for him already.

“Yeah well I don’t know what else there is to say,” replied Buck.

“Look Buck, this isn’t at all how I wanted this to go.” Buck finally spun around to face the older man.

“How did you think it was going to go?” he demanded. “You’re supposed to be on my side and you went behind my back. You didn’t even bother to tell me!”

“Would that have made a difference?” Bobby asked, his voice calm but still cutting directly through to Buck. Buck knew the answer was no but he’d never admit it.

“I thought you believed in me.”

“Of course I believe in you. I’ve been there for your physical therapy, I’ve been checking on you and supporting you every step of the way because I didn’t want you to go through this alone. But I can’t clear you to go back to work because you are not ready.”

“You don’t know that!” Buck shouted. “I have been working so damn hard for this, Bobby!”

“Yes you have, and it’s not fair,” Bobby told him. “You should never have been under that truck and none of this should’ve happened. But I don’t want to see you in the hospital again. Do you think that was fun for us? You think seeing one of my own carted off to the hospital or seeing you pass out in our backyard is easy for me?”

“You sure replaced me easy enough,” spat Buck. “Taping over my fucking name.”

“I was just trying to make Bosko feel welcome.”

“Yeah, and making me feel pretty unwelcome.” Bobby couldn’t help the pang of guilt at Buck’s words. He tried to step forward towards the young man, but Buck pulled away again.

“She’s not staying forever,” he assured Buck.

“And then what?” Buck countered. “You get another temporary person in there, and another and another. I’m still not part of the team. Then one day you find someone you all like better and my job gets taken away.”

“I’m sorry I can’t put things on hold, Buck!” Bobby burst out without meaning to. “I really am. I wish I could just freeze everything and nothing would happen at the station until you were ready to come back and we could get back to normal. But I can’t. I have a responsibility. We have more people we have to help, you know that.”

“Then let me come back. I need this, Bobby.”

“And that’s why I can’t let you have it.” Buck clenched his fists and turned away for a moment but Bobby kept going. “You think I don’t care about you or I’m not on your side because I can’t let you come back but you’re wrong. Who I am as a firefighter and who I am outside of work are two different people, I can still root for you as a friend and have to do my job at the same time. But you can’t separate yourself, Buck. Your entire identity cannot be about being a firefighter.”

“I don’t have anything else.” It came out so quiet Bobby almost could’ve missed it. He finally walked forward and Buck allowed him to at least put a hand on his shoulder.

“You have your sister, who came to you when she had no one else. You have the rest of the crew, who will never abandon you whether you wear a uniform or not. You are worth more than just the job, Buck. Okay? You are worth more and I need you to believe that.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Buck whispered, still not turning around.

“Then talk to us. Talk to Maddie. Talk to somebody. Don’t shut us out, Buck. I promise I will do whatever I can to help you be ready, but I won’t put you in danger. I won’t bury you.” There was a long silence where Bobby waited for Buck to respond, but nothing was said. It took him a moment to realize that he was hearing sniffling, gently turning Buck around to see the man was in tears. On instinct, he pulled Buck close and wrapped him in a hug, allowing him to sob into his shoulder.

“I’m…I’m sorry,” he finally choked out.

“It’s okay Buck,” Bobby told him softly. “It’ll get better, I promise.” Buck knew that Bobby couldn’t possibly promise that given the current situation, but still he believed his friend anyway. He knew he’d have to figure things out eventually but for the moment he never wanted to pull away from Bobby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked the fic! I'm still holding out hope they wrap up this lawsuit thing before the midseason finale and reunite Buck with his friends finally. Until then I'll just keep writing Bobby dad fics. Also I'll be continuing my Saving Buck story very soon!


End file.
